


Threat or a Promise

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Threat or a Promise

**Part 1**  
The first time Sirius saw Lucius, he thought he was a girl. And his mind was suddenly a bulge in his trousers. Then, as Lucius tuned, and Sirius realised his mistake, part of him recoiled in horror – yet the erection stayed.

He was only half-distracted when his less than beloved cousin Narcissa strolled up to him.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I darling? But, you see, my husband has expressed a desire to meet the…. white sheep of the family – for you’re no Black, are you, darling?”

“Your husband can fuck himself,” spat Sirius.

Narcissa smiled.

“Oh no, darling, I think he’d far rather fuck you.”

Sirius dragged his eyes from the blond man and for once looked fully at his cousin.

“What sort of woman are you?” he demanded in disgust.

“A pragmatist, darling,” she said idly. “Lucius married me for my family’s position; I married him for money. I’ve always known where his preferences lie. And darling? If you weren’t my cousin, I just might join him. That rebellious look – so sexy.”

“You make me sick,” said Sirius abruptly.

“Is it so much worse than lusting after your best friend’s wife?” asked Narcissa softly.

Shock left Sirius silent. No one knew about his feelings for Lily - no one. James least of all.

“It’s such a little thing to do for the sake of your friends’ happiness,” Narcissa pressed slyly. “No one would ever know.”

“James would never believe you,” retored Sirius angrily.

“No? Well, maybe you’re right. But he would believe….” Narcissa’s eyes slid to the right, where Remus Lupin stood, sipping reluctantly at a glass of champagne.

Sirius noticed absently that the blond he had been watching earlier had sauntered over to join Remus. Remus, as usual when faced with a handsome man, looked smitten.

“Remus wouldn’t…” he began aggressively.

Narcissa stroked his arm gently, her eyes similarly engaged.

“But you see, darling,” she murmured, “my husband can be so very persuasive…”

Sirius took a look at her face and his own changed colour. Surely she didn’t mean…? They all knew Remus’s weakness; knew and indulged it. But if that was Malfoy….

Sirius himself had felt the attraction: what hope had Remus got?

“Okay,” said Sirius grittily, eyes hard and bitter.

Narcissa smiled at him again.

“You know, darling, it might not be so bad,” she said sweetly. “You might even enjoy it.”

But that, Sirius thought grimly, was what he feared most of all…

 

**Part 2**

Sirius stood, arms crossed, leaning against the wall of the room and glowering at Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was sitting on the edge of the large double bed, debonaire and supremely unconcerned.

“My dear boy, I look forward to an enjoyable evening.”

“I’m only here because your wife – my cousin – is blackmailing me,” snarled Sirius.

Lucius smiled.

“Ah, Narcissa. The perfect wife. Is she not an angel?”

Sirius glared, refusing to answer.

“Now, dear boy, you will forgive me getting the preliminaries out of the way. Am I correct in believing that you are not… ah… inexperienced?”

Sirius fixed hard angry eyes on Malfoy and gritted

“If you mean am I a virgin, no I’m not. If you mean do I spend my time fucking with other guys, again, the answer’s no.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“So I will have the pleasure of being your first? An unexpected bonus.”

“Yeah?” retorted Sirius insultingly; but Lucius’s smile curved wider.

“Oh, I assure you, the pleasure will not only be mine. I am well versed in the art, you understand.”

“Yeah, and I’m not a queer.” Sirius considered once again whether he should have called his cousin’s bluff and refused to play these games. James would surely have faith in his best friend? But it was about Lily – and James had never been able to think logically when it came to her. It would take a seed – just a seed – of doubt to be planted. “And I don’t have a lot of time for you perverts.”

“No?” Lucius seemed amused rather than offended, and as Sirius’s eye caught an all too familiar object, he knew why.

“Tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it means,” he ground out, looking at the watch by Lucius’s bedside. The amusement on Lucius’s face grew.

“Oh, you mean this?” He held the watch by its strap and casually tossed it towards Sirius. “You might take this. You’ll probably see your friend Lupin before I do.”

Sirius, who had automatically stretched out a hand to catch the watch, wondered what Lucius would do if he threw up over him.

“You bastard.” 

If things had got that serious, Sirius didn’t have a chance of backing out of the bargain. James was always going to listen to Remus.

“I assure you my parents were married.”

“You know damn well what I mean.” Sirius crushed the watch in his hand and flung it on the floor. 

“Your friend Lupin went away happy,” said Lucius suavely. “I’ll admit that it was not one of my greastest conquests: I like an element of challenge. You, dear boy, promise much more entertainment.”

“You utter bastard.”

“Now, what don’t you come and sit down beside me, hmm? And really, dear boy, relax.”

“If you call me ‘dear boy’ one more time I’m going to punch you,” said Sirius, all the more angrily because he knew now that he had no choice.

Reluctantly (but because he didn’t want this, NOT because he was afraid, he told himself vehemently), he sat beside Lucius, who ran an unnervingly possessive hand across his body.

“That would be extremely unwise, you know,” he purred, as he undid the top button of Sirius’s robes, followed by the second and the third. “Oh, very nice,” he added appraisingly, sliding the material from Sirius’s shoulders, his hands continuing to explore.

Sirius was torn between a wild desire to run and an even more worrying desire to stay. Then Lucius kissed him, and – he found his hands running through Lucius’s long hair – it was like kissing a girl; it was good; and the voice telling him to run was getting fainter and fainter…

“And now,” came Lucius’s low lazy voice, at length, “you do the same for me;” and he guided Sirius’s hands to the fastenings on his robes. 

Sirius could feel his hands shaking, and it was… it was…. He had done this times out of mind to girls, damn it; why did this have to feel so different (so good)? Malfoy’s skin was smooth, yet clearly masculine; he smelt masculine; he tasted masculine… And Sirius drew back hastily, realising that he had bent his mouth to Lucius’s skin, seduced by its texture and firmness.

“Mmm, you’re learning well,” murmured Lucius; and Sirius could feel the vibrations of his voice through the hand that still leant against his chest.

“Sod off,” said Sirius, jerked back to the moment and pulling his hands away.

“The thing is,” replied Lucius provocatively, “you don’t really want me to. Not now.”

Sirius’s brows contracted, loathing Malfoy for his comment; loathing him more for being correct.

“You revolt me,” he lied angrily.

“Indeed?” Lucius’s fingers travelled lower, landing with the lightest of touches on Sirius’s erection. “You don’t feel…. Revolted.”

The fingers teased and seduced until Sirius, unable to prevent himself, groaned and pressed desperately closer to Lucius.

They were lying on the bed now, and… this was bad, this was wrong; he could feel Malfoy’s lubricated fingers in his arse and worst of all – Sirius didn’t want him to stop; had to clench his teeth to stop himself beggin Lucius to continue to touch him there, that way.

Then Lucius was fucking him and – fuck it, he mustn’t come now, not with Malfoy’s cock inside him, his hands sensuous and assured on his body. Thing of something, anything – cold showers… what James would say… Lily…. and Sirius came, realising as the spasms subsided that Malfoy too had reached his peak.

As soon as he could, Sirius rolled off the bed, trying to conceal shaking hands behind his robes.

“The bargain’s sealed?” he demanded roughly.

“Dear boy, of course,” smiled Lucius, and watched with evident satisfaction as Sirius shrugged his clothes back on and walked with a dubious assumption of his usual swagger to the door. “To be repeated at any time you wish,” Lucius added; and laughed as the door slammed shut.


End file.
